Let's Play the Not Study Game!
by starsinjars
Summary: Tsuna is determined to play the Not Study Game on Expert mode. Roxas just wants to drag it as long as he possibly could. Reborn thinks the two should just beat it, stop slacking and actually get to work. The two would seriously beg to differ.


Title: Let's Play the Not Study Game!

Summary: Tsuna is determined to play the Not Study Game on Expert mode. Roxas just wants to drag it as long as he possibly could. Reborn thinks the two should just beat it, stop slacking and actually get to work. The two would seriously beg to differ.

A/N: Holy shit what is this I don't even.

It's a fun game. I'm playing it RIGHT NOW! Fuck finals!

* * *

Reason One: Relaxation

* * *

The Not Study Game is the best game. It's filled with endless possibilities of things to do.

Like video game-ception!

"Aw man this is the hypest... shit I can't even," Tsuna exclaimed, so very engrossed in his work. He mashed hard on those buttons, determined to save the worlds from eternal slumber.

Tsuna knew that even if he wasn't so into his game, he still wouldn't have been able to avoid the hard kick that his tutor Reborn delivered directly to one of his kidneys. The brunet stumbled as his blue over-ear headphones slid down to his neck and toppled over in his soft bed, but somehow managed to keep hold of the portable device. After checking that Reborn hadn't break anything like a rib or damaged the system in any way, shape, or form, Tsuna continued to play like nothing happened.

This was unusual. Usually Tsuna would howl out in pain or would complain about everything like he always does. "Dame-Tsuna, what in the world do you think you are doing?" Reborn asked; watching his student shrug off one of his harsh attacks like it was nothing was interesting. Never really happened before either. Was he that much of a Kingdom Hearts fan? Reborn internally sighed. If he was only this dedicated to his studies...

Tsuna kept his headphones on his neck from his ears and turned up the volume from the device. "Reborn, you always tell me to follow my beliefs to the end right? To leave nothing unfinished?" the brunet asked, not looking up from the LED screen as background music began to blare from the personal speakers. "I just need to finish this to the end." His eyes intently watched the screen before he closed his hand into a fist and thrust into the air. "Yes! Onto the next one!"

Reborn looked at his student for a few moments of silence before a knock was heard on Tsuna's door, interrupting the tutor for reprehending the next generation Vongola boss for twisting his words for situations that did not apply. His mother peeked inside before pushing the door to make the brunet's untidy room visible from the hallway. "Tsu-kun, look who came to visit!"

Tsuna turned to his door and to his mother but didn't look up. "Mhm, who is it, Kaa-san?" he asked, still watching the screen for the next task on what to do.

His mother pursed her lips. "Tsu-kun, I know I raised you better than this!"

The guest tsked. "Please do not worry about it, Sawada-san." Footsteps into Tsuna's messy, messy room. He sighed. "So rude, don't tell me you're playing _the game_."

Tsuna looked up at the person's voice, and promptly closed his 3DS. He was flabbergasted and showed it with his jaw promptly dropped. He pointed shakily. "You..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Me."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile before he leapt out of bed to hug the blond at his door. "Roxas!"

Roxas returned the embrace, albeit slightly stiff. His curt reply showed that he didn't expect the hug. "Tsuna."

Reborn watched the interaction as Nana said, "Roxas-kun will be spending some time with us for certain reasons! You'd know them, right, Tsu-kun? I'll leave you two alone to catch up." She walked away to finish prepping and cooking for Roxas' welcoming feast.

The hug lasted only for a few more seconds before Roxas twisted the positions and was nearing the brunet's bed. He unplugged the headphones and snatched the 3DS from the covers before quickly pocketing it with no one the wiser. No one except perhaps for the home tutor who was quiet in the room. "I'll be back, wanna finish unpacking and maybe just stop by the restroom." Roxas fled the room before Tsuna could blink and realize his precious thing was just stolen.

Reborn's eyes lingered on the door for a second before he asked, "Tsuna, who was that?" He was fast and quick with his fingers.

Tsuna blinked back to his tutor, turning to answer. "Hmm? Oh, that was Astoria Roxas." He smiled. "He's my American pen pal!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He's never heard of this until now. "American pen pal?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yep!"

Reborn watched his student's happy expression and decided to interrupt. "When was this? Have you two actually met before this point in time?" He was curious; he should have known if Tsuna was keeping in contact with someone overseas, especially if it has been for years!

Tsuna explained, "Oh, yes, the first time we met was when his family came to visit Japan for a vacation and his parents accidentally mistook me for his brother. After a huge thingy of a discussion, everything was cleared up. But we've stayed in contact through the years." Tsuna had to think about it a little bit more. "Uh, how long was it?" He pursed his lips as he placed his fingers to his chin, deep in thought. "Um, let's see, maybe for about four years? We were ten I think..."

"You really forgot? It was May 5th; we were visiting to watch the cherry blossoms." Roxas walked back into the room and retrieved the stolen device from his pocket. He handed it to the brunet. "You suck at this game. Anyway, continue it later and tell me how you've been. Maybe even introduce me to your friend. If you will?"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he snatched back his portable game device, stuffing it under his pillow as he muttered, "It's harder than it looks," before clearing his throat. "Right, proper introductions! Roxas, this is Reborn, my home tutor." He gestured to Reborn, who studied the blond with intense eyes. Roxas shivered and missed his own introduction to Reborn, which was practically non-existent anyway since Tsuna had told Reborn of Roxas just moments before.

"Ciaossu, Roxas. Your Japanese fluency is very impressive," Reborn complimented, interested in the blond. Tsuna widened his eyes. Oh no, they were not getting Roxas involved in any of this Mafia business! He moved to say something, but was frozen by the glares that Reborn was giving his friend.

Roxas bowed his head very slightly before quickly raising it. "Thank you, Reborn-san. I'm of half and half bred, Japanese from my mother's side. My brother's name is actually Japanese."

Reborn took in the information as Tsuna looked around. "About that, Roxas; where is exactly Sora anyway?"

Roxas gave him a smile. "Back in the States. I was invited for an international exchange program. I think it's being held at your school, actually. I'm pretty sure I talked about it in the last letter…" He frowned. "Maybe it didn't come in yet. I just sent it a couple of weeks ago. You know, it takes me at least three months to get your letter. It's been about a month and a half since I sent my reply."

Yes, Tsuna would remember this tidbit of information if he was informed of it. "Eh? Roxas, you're the new exchange student? I mean I heard the rumors but… No way! Wow, I think we're in the same class!" Tsuna said excitedly, grinning. "Oh cool! I can show you around and everything! Actually, let me show you around the house first, my mom didn't, right?" The brunet took the blond's hand and pulled him along. "Oh, and you can meet everyone at dinner! I'm sure my mom's preparing something special for you." The two left the room and left the hitman alone, mindless chatter of what has happened since they last kept in contact that Reborn didn't deem important to keep track of.

Reborn lifted his finger for Leon to crawl on, who transfigured into a phone of a Chartreuse shade. He dialed a number before placing it to his ear. He peeked outside the window to watch the two distant friends leave the Sawada household as the other line picked it up on the first ring.

Reborn wasted no time. "It's me. I'm going to need for you to find everything on an American known as 'Roxas Astoria'."

* * *

"So, you have a tutor now?" Roxas asked, walking along beside his pen pal as they swayed from side to side in sync with one another. "I didn't know that your studies became that bad, Tsuna. If you want, I can help you out."

Tsuna shook his head, thoughts of death threats if he didn't do school work correctly surfacing and was trying to banish them. "It's fine! Reborn has some strange methods, but I can't really argue with him." They were walking outside and around the general premises of his home; Tsuna thinking that it would be hard to maneuver around everyone at his home at the moment and they might have the wrong impression on the blond. He loves them all but… they were quite odd. Even he thought so when he had first met them all. When he thought about it, both girls tried to kill him - even if one was by accident - another tried to kill Reborn and the last one requested for a safe haven since he had zero ambition. Yeah, those introductions can wait until dinner.

"He must be a genius; he can't be more than a year old! Wow," Roxas interrupted Tsuna's thoughts, the blond himself thinking of that baby back in Tsuna's room. "Anyway, tell me, is this working out for you?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yep! Now there's even more reasons and excuses to play the Not Study Game!" He raised his hand. "High Five!"

Roxas smirked as he high-fived the brunet, before Tsuna fished out his 3DS from his pocket. "So, how far are you in this?" he asked, interested in the blond's answer.

"I've already reached 100% Completion," Roxas bragged. "But at least I finished all my school work beforehand." He was a scholar student after all.

"Yeah, your skill, man," Tsuna said as he flipped the duel screen and began to mash on those buttons once more. "But for me, I think I'll just play the Not Study Game." He was 'Dame-Tsuna' after all.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he led Tsuna along the sidewalk to make sure that he didn't stray into the street. "If you would actually do your work instead of play all the time, you would be an average student at least!" It was something that he'd been saying ever since he introduced the game to the brunet.

Tsuna laughed at that. "Haha! You're funny, Roxas. You should become a comedian." As if he actually had had the time to play. All this ridiculous Mafia business was taking up so much of his time, it was a miracle that he was able to slack off today. Even Reborn knew when Tsuna needed a break. Then again, Roxas didn't know that, nor did Tsuna want him to know about it, but it was just so _funny_…

Roxas tugged on Tsuna's arm before just linking the two of them together. "I mean it, Tsuna," he whispered, "The dedication you put into games is incredible. But I know to share the two; you just keep it to one." They continued their stroll along, Roxas now leading the way.

Tsuna smiled as he continued to play, and Roxas led them into a park. "Glad to see the layout hasn't changed much," the blond said as they took seat on a bench. "I brought mine, want to play multiplayer?" he asked, taking out his own 3DS from his pocket.

Tsuna didn't even look up as he was too focused on the screen being held by his fingers. "Give me a second; just… wanna… beat… this part since I was interrupted earlier…" He fisted his fist into the air. "Got it!" He looked up to the blond and smiled as he put away his system into his pocket. "So, Roxas, wanna play the Not Study Game?"

Roxas rolled his eyes but nodded as he put away his own system. "I'd love to, Tsuna. Which world are we going to first?"

"Great!" Tsuna jumped off the bench and grabbed the blond's hand to pull him off as well. "It's a wonderful afternoon, let's play the outdoor level!" The brunet led them to the nearby playground that was only occupied by a few children by the playground, which wasn't their target anyway.

The chains clanked and squeaked as they took hold of them and took a seat on the rubber. A cool breeze passed them over as Roxas tried to build up momentum in his legs and feet to get as high as he possibly could on the swings while Tsuna just swayed back and forth and watched him go.

Playing the Not Study Game was relaxing.

* * *

A/N: I wonder if I will actually work on this since it will shortly be summer in real time and this should take place in the school year… If I do, the pairing is Roxas and Tsuna. xD Just clearing it for anyone reading this. Oh yeah sure, more pairings for Tsuna but ultimately it will be Roxas and Tsuna. Oh! And Kingdom Hearts people, can't forget them either.

Guess this could be seen as a sequel to 'Decade'. A really weird sequel that was created on the spur of the moment to procrastinate. No, I haven't played 3D by the time this was written. Obviously.

Oh, and this xover fic is totally different from any of my usual xover fics in that it doesn't involve the canon world of Kingdom Hearts at all, unlike LRBD. Completely AU for Kingdom Hearts, but should be following Reborn's canon somewhat. Like with the Mafia and stuff, but not totally. Hard to explain... And I realize that I love to xover everything with Reborn. I had another KH one in mind, that kept in with KH in canon, but that one would be harder for me to incorporate Roxas into. Sure I could do Sora (actually had everything for him mostly thought out already) but Roxas is my fave character so I will use him instead and make my life harder for myself! I have DC/MK one in the works, but this one was worked on because I'm procrastinating. Don't judge me! Besides, I'm going to fail everything tomorrow anyway.

Hmm, to continue this or not, that is the question. Could it end like this? Without any explanations as to what exactly is going on? Oh yeah, that's right, this has a plot. A very weird plot, but a plot nonetheless. It's not just random events of procrastination. Figured out half of it already too. Amazing how much I will do to play the Not Study Game. Maybe? Ehh…

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
